


【KK】会发光的鱼缸？浴缸？

by 永遠よりも彼方へ (orphan_account)



Series: BBB妄想短篇合集 [1]
Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/%E6%B0%B8%E9%81%A0%E3%82%88%E3%82%8A%E3%82%82%E5%BD%BC%E6%96%B9%E3%81%B8
Summary: 20200822 KinKi Kidsのブンブブーン【EXIT】
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, KKL - Relationship
Series: BBB妄想短篇合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855972
Kudos: 7





	【KK】会发光的鱼缸？浴缸？

**Author's Note:**

> 玩了点中文的文字游戏～所以就当架空的沙雕开开乐脑洞看吧～

堂本剛觉得他家另一位最近有点不对劲。

节目录制过程中不止一次忘记镜头似得直勾勾地看着自己，甚至有时候会像抽中了彩票一样嘴角噙着奇怪的笑容——用当事人本人的话说就是“一把年纪的大叔了恶不恶心”的那种笑。

虽然这种事不是没发生过，但毕竟两人出道这么久经受过不少流言蜚语，私底下再怎么甜蜜，在镜头人前总归是收敛一些的。可是今天这也太过了……我最近又说了什么让他浮想联翩了吗？

“剛桑，介绍了那么多营造氛围的室内家具和装饰，有看中哪一个吗？”

突然被主持人cue到，剛决定先不管自家相方的异状，毕竟现在可是在第一次见面的艺人的节目做客，绝对不能失礼。

“各个都是真的别出心裁呢，而且各种装潢风格都能找到完美契合的家具。不过我个人的话果然还是更喜欢那个可以更换颜色的LED墙贴，毕竟每天心情都可能不同，可以根据自己的状况来调整整个房间的氛围实在是太厉害了。”

“嗯嗯确实呢，这样说不定每天也能打起干劲来呢！”主持的年轻女偶像连连点头，“光一桑如何呢？感觉照光一桑给人的王子印象是会喜欢红酒架的样子呢。”

“啊对，我确实蛮中意那个酒架的，只是想象它摆在客厅里……”

虽然光一很快就接上了话题，但对于剛来说那一下停顿还是很明显的。这家伙绝对走神了，还好反应还够快，应该没被看出来。到底怎么回事啊，待会儿收录结束绝对得问清楚。

“你今天到底怎么回事？”公司的保姆车门一关上，剛就瞪着身旁心情很好翘起了二郎腿的人发问，“镜头前你怎么还会犯那么低级的错误？幸好上的是女子偶像团体的团番，不会盯着我们的互动剪，不然又得……”

看着面前的人将翘着的二郎腿小心翼翼地放下，薄唇抿起，笑着的狐狸颜慢慢消失，剛叹了一口气；自己也差点说出伤人的话了。“所以到底怎么了？”

光一动了动嘴角，想说些什么，最后还是一脸难以启齿的表情，只是伸出舌头舔了舔唇又抿了抿。

明明两人上节目接受采访时出面回答的都是他，到两人之间的问题时他却总是意外的寡言少语、不善言辞。

剛也很清楚怎么对付这样的爱人。他舒了口气，往后靠进了车座，微微斜着头注视着面前一言不发的人。

对方很快就熬不住这僵硬的空气，败下阵来，“还不是因为给剛的生日礼物……”

剛感觉到自己脑袋上蹦出了一个大大的黑色加粗的问号。

“正好今天的节目也介绍了有氛围光的各种室内装潢，我就忍不住想象了一下……”对方说话间渐渐低下的头突然抬起，平时犀利的眼神现在甚至有些湿漉漉的委屈感，“但这真的不能怪我吧，谁叫剛你要的礼物那么……”

剛觉得自己脑袋上的问号开始转圈跳舞了。

“我？你问我生日想要什么我才说的呀，怎么又怪我了？再说了，我要的礼物怎么了？会发光的鱼缸不是很正常嘛……还不是因为现在的白炽灯衬得家里太冷清了，我才想要彩光的来制造点氛围嘛，不然鱼儿们也肯定觉得太寂寞了。”

光一的表情瞬间僵了僵，从大衣口袋里掏出手机，翻了一会，摆到剛面前。

剛凑了上去。是一条截去了收信人和发信人、只留了内容的短信截屏。

「那就发光的浴缸吧。」

看上去没头没尾的，剛这么想着……嗯？？？

“我收到后实在是太开心了才把这条截屏下来，还藏在了手机的私密文件夹里……”光一的声音响起，声音低低的，但句尾却轻轻上扬——剛不用看就知道他肯定撅着嘴、眉毛微皱，是光一遇上不如意的事时的表情。

两人出道多年见过不少出格的粉丝行为，又因为私下关系绝对不能暴露给媒体，所以互相发短信都是发/阅后立刻删除对话的。

自己难道真的犯了如此低级错误？？

“这……这是我打错了字而已！而且，你难道不觉得奇怪吗！我要会发光的浴缸有什么用啊！！”

“我以为肯定是我们一起啊！在彩光的映照下多有意境啊！”

“这有什么意境的！！不要啦快点退掉！！”

“已经买好了退不了了……明天就要上门安装了！”

“…………啊啊不行不行，总之绝对不行！！”

“tsuyo我再买一套发光的鱼缸不就可以了嘛……”

“…………”


End file.
